1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slip proof device for a necktie having a zipper thereon, and more particularly to a slip proof device for a necktie that can provide a convenient operation of the necktie and prevent undesirable slipping of the necktie.
2. Description of Related Art
Neckties are a popular kind of personal adornment, and are especially important in a formal dressing of a man. A nice suit together with an appropriate necktie can bring a good sense of elegance to a person""s appearance. In order to achieve this result, not only must the necktie have an attractive color and pattern, but also a knot of the necktie must be tied neatly. However, to tie the knot neatly requires a certain degree of skill and a person may have difficulty in getting a good looking knot. In today""s modern society, this traditional kind of necktie is inefficient and can be improved.
With reference to FIG. 6, a necktie with a zipper thereon is shown. The necktie has a knot (70). A supporting bracket (72) is mounted inside the knot (70) to readily give the tie neatness. The necktie has a looped portion (76) to reeve around a wearer""s neck, and the looped portion (76) has a zipper (78) mounted thereon. Two ends of the looped portion (76) are joined together by teeth of the zipper (78) meshing with one another by a slide (74) mounted on the bracket (72) and inside the knot (70). Accordingly the size of the looped portion (76) can be easily adjusted by sliding the knot (70) upwardly or downwardly. Therefore the necktie is able to be conveniently put on or taken off without deforming the knot (70).
Although the necktie having the zipper thereon mentioned does have the advantage of convenience during putting on or taking off, the knot (70) is positioned by the zipper (78) cooperating with the slide (74), whereby the positioning is not secure and may gradually slip during wear. In order to mitigate the slipping problem of the necktie, the slide (74) of the necktie has been improved. With reference to FIG. 7, an improved necktie with a zipper thereon is shown, and a slip proof device (80) is added to replace the slide (74) previously mentioned. The slip proof device (80) has a similar structure of a common zipper slide, and includes a base (82) and a tab (84) pivotally connected with base (82). The main characteristic of the slip proof device (80) is that a sharp point (842) is provided in an end of the tab (84), and the sharp point (842) is able to extend into a gap between teeth of a zipper (88). When the sharp point (842) is extended into the gap, the slip proof device (80) is secured to the zipper (88), and when the sharp point (842) is not in the gap, the slip proof device (80) can be adjusted freely, thereby mitigating the slipping problem previously mentioned.
However, the necktie having the slip proof device (80) still has the following problem. To secure or release the slip proof device (80), a user has to pivot the tab (84) which controls the sharp point (842). To pivot the tab (84) may be inconvenient because the tab (84) is small. In particular, a wearer of the tie cannot directly see the tab (84) without the aid of a mirror, and has to feel by hand for the tab (84) to find it. This operating procedure of the slip proof device (80) is inconvenient and needs be further improved.
Therefore, the present invention tends to provide an improved slip proof device for a necktie having a zipper thereon to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a slip proof device for a necktie having a zipper thereon such that the slip proof device can enable convenient putting on and taking off of the necktie.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a slip proof device for a necktie having a zipper thereon such that the slip proof device is able to prevent a knot of the necktie from slipping loose.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.